Total Eclipse of the Heart
by C. Kotomi
Summary: Sur la base d'une Song Fic, histoire d'un couple qui je pense, mérite plus que l'importance qu'on lui accorde.


**« Le coeur de l'homme se mesure à l'acceuil qu'il fait à la souffrance, car elle est en lui l'empreinte d'un autre que lui »**

* * *

><p>Tout aurait pu être autrement.<p>

Il aurait suffit que tu ne sois pas humaine.

Ou que je ne sois pas mort.

Cela aurait tout changé.

Nous nous serions rapprochés.

Tout aurait été instinctif. Simple.

Cela aurait pu se passer comme ça.

J'aurais voulu que ça se passe comme ça.

Mais c'est impossible.

« Là où d'autres à genoux

Sont trainés dans le boue

Je serais à leur côté jusqu'au bout »

Tu souffres. Pourtant, tu t'en doutes depuis le début.

Je ne peux pas les abandonner.

Je ne pourrais jamais les abandonner. Même pour toi.

Car je suis capitaine.

Cela n'explique pas la souffrance que je lis dans tes yeux.

Mais c'est la seule chose qui me donne la force de renoncer à toi.

Je suis capitaine. Capitaine et mort.

Tu es lycéenne et vivante.

Notre destin était déjà tout tracé.

Il aurait fallu que nous nous rencontrions autrement, pas alors que j'étais en mission.

Ou alors que nous ne nous rencontrions pas du tout. J'aurais ainsi pu éviter tout ça.

Mais je ne t'aurais aussi jamais rencontrée...

Il aurait fallu que je me rende compte que cela finirait par se terminer mal. Que tôt où tard, nous finirions par souffrir.

Que je finirais par souffrir.

Car cette détresse que je vois dans tes yeux accentue ma tristesse.

Je voudrais tout plaquer.

Tout abandonner.

Mais je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais jamais.

Je suis capitaine.

« Même s'il faut être fou

Pour y croire à en creuver

Je n'en finirai jamais de rêver »

Alors il ne me reste qu'à espérer. Qu'à espérer que si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble dans la vie, alors nous pourrons peut-être être quelque chose dans la mort.

J'y crois.

Plus que tu ne peux seulement te l'imaginer.

Même si je sais que tu vas m'oublier.

Je sais que je te retrouverais.

J'y crois.

C'est aussi simple que ça.

_Car une femme comme toi ne passe et ne passera jamais inaperçue._

Et toi qui ne veux pas comprendre ma décision.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas d'où je puise la force de te dire tout ce que j'ai tant de fois écarté de ma conscience.

Je ne sais pas d'où je puise la force de te rejeter.

Mais il le faut. Et un jour tu comprendras.

Peut-être pas maintenant. Probablement que cela prendra du temps. Mais tu finiras par comprendre mes raisons.

Et pourquoi maintenant, alors que tu entames ta première année de lycéenne.

Je n'ai déjà presque plus la force de résister. De te résister. Et pourtant, je le sais, notre amour n'était pas fait pour durer.

Il n'aurait même jamais dû exister.

Alors il me reste une dernière chose à te souhaiter.

Trouve un homme qui te rendra heureuse.

Un homme qui te fera m'oublier.

Et surtout, ne te retourne pas.

Ne gâche pas ta vie pour un mort.

Car si tu savais ce que je ressens à cet instant pour toi, moi qui pourtant te regarde avec une totale indifférence, comme si tout cela ne me faisait absolument rien, tu continuerais d'espérer.

Je t'aime Karin Kurosaki. Oui, follement.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

><p>Et me voilà donc avec un premier one-shot sur mon deuxième couple préféré de Bleach ! L'histoire est triste mais je pense représentative de ce qu'il se serait réellement passé si Tite Kubo avait développé leur amitié -pourquoi il l'a pas fait d'ailleurs ? T.T-. Je m'excuse tout de même auprès de tous les fans du couple KarinHitsugaya que cette fin aurait passablement contrarié xD.

J'attends bien évidemment votre avis !

_Notes__:__ L_es personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -sinon, cela ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient défié toutes les lois de la gravité et seraient ensemble !-

_L_es musiques m'ayant inspirée - Taking Chances de Céline Dion & Total Eclipse of the Heart de Bonnie Tyler -d'où le titre d'ailleurs-

Pour toutes questions -si toutefois il y en a-, je vous répondrais par message.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

_C. Kotomi._


End file.
